Today there exists a vast number of towers, such as cellular telephone towers, being erected across the country. Each tower includes a foundation embedded within the ground which prevents the tower for toppling over.
In the past, these foundations have been constructed by merely digging a hole in the ground and filling the hole with concrete to which the upright towers is anchored. This has been costly in that it is required that mixed concrete in fluid form be transported to each site.
Accordingly, it is seen that a tower foundation has long remained needed that may be erected in a more cost efficient manner. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.